Las Flores del Mal
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Solía mirarla desde la distancia, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…


**Título:** Las Flores del Mal

**Sumary:** Solía mirarla desde la distancia, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Ranking:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA/Contenido maduro/Situaciones violentas/Lenguaje soez/Angst/

_Para el camino de este anhelo codicioso…_

_¿Sólo habrá un mañana efímero?_

_Los cuentos de hadas me enseñaron que mis deseos se harían realidad si yo creía._

_En la luz o la oscuridad_

_-Magia/Kalafina-_

**Las Flores del Mal**

Ella ya no parecía reaccionar al notar que él la miraba.

Él permanecía serio, demasiado quieto para un ser de su edad. Su cuerpo parecía sumergirse en una especie de trance dónde dejaba incluso de respirar por tal inmovilidad; los gestos de su rostro se desvanecían en cuánto adoptaba aquella actitud estremecedora con que la hostigaba a cada paso que daba en su camino a casa.

Sabía cuándo la vigilaba, pues realmente al chico no parecía importarle que se diera cuenta de que la mantenía constantemente dentro de su campo de visión, al acecho. Como si quisiera cazarla.

Tímida, como solía ser y bastante retraída socialmente ya había intentado una vez contemplarlo de la misma forma para informarle que estaba descubierto, pero simplemente pareció reprimir un gruñido y la ignoró sin más contemplaciones.

E incluso, pretendió atreverse a más cuándo le mencionó a su maestra. Pero apenas la tomó en cuenta después de varios intentos y salieron al jardín, aquella vez él simplemente se desapareció y su instructora no volvió a considerarla digna de atención.

Conforme pasaban dos meses de clases nunca hubo ningún cambio visible en esa persona que la alertara, más allá de cuando sus profundos negros escondían una emoción inexplicable que su mente seguía intentando retener. Poco a poco, verlo en el mismo sitio sin ninguna acción más aparte de observar, le hizo acostumbrarse lentamente a la presencia del joven de pálida tez.

Y a sentirse rara, cuando éste parecía dedicarle más que una inescrutable expresión de serenidad; un anhelo, un tormento, oculto tras las facciones exquisitas tal como porcelana que su rostro infantil desvelaba como duras e inquebrantables.

En una ocasión intentó saludarlo, pensando que quizá sólo se sentía solitario y era tan inadaptado como su propia persona, pero no obtuvo palabra alguna. Seguía quieto, sin siquiera molestarse en responder a su cuestionamiento.

Pensó en rendirse, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que las consideraciones al fracaso eran mayores que las esperanzas, y pasar por alto cada vez que él la veía, cuándo sorprendida fue testigo de esos labios curvándose pesadamente a la derecha, fugazmente delineando una sonrisa irónica. Lo más cercano que vería de una real, imaginó.

Cuándo le interrogó en una ocasión, con un grito ahogado y la asfixia apresando sus palabras el por qué de su actitud una tarde de verano. Desesperada y presa de la abrumadora paranoia que le habían inculcado momentos antes los niños que jugaban fútbol en la cancha, nada logró obtener; el chico bajó del árbol con elegancia y se retiró.

La misma pregunta sin respuesta comenzó a rondar su mente noche tras noche, deseando ahondar en los motivos que tenía ese joven de cabello negro para contemplarla de manera casi hipnótica, con las emociones retenidas tras sus orbes como una inestable caja de Pandora.

Siempre ubicado sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol, manteniendo las emociones prisioneras en sus gestos inofensivos de infante, inmutable cómo ese carácter tan hiriente que había diseñado a medida que fue adquiriendo la experiencia.

Día tras día ese desconocido seguía su ruta desde que entraba a la escuela y seguía presente cuándo se retiraba de ésta, camino al pequeño parque contiguo mientras aguardaba que tardía e intencionalmente vinieran por ella, la oveja negra de la noble familia en que nadie esperaba que liderara algún día.

Continuamente desde la lejanía, cada vez que tocaba la campana escolar que anunciaba el fin de la jornada y ella escapaba al encuentro con un poco de felicidad en el patio de juegos, ubicado al lado del jardín de infantes, le seguía su obscura mirada.

Según podía ir suponiendo de sus actitudes, era grosero y arisco con las personas y tan mortalmente calmo que daba escalofríos; como si deseara calcular frívolamente los escenarios que se desarrollarían a la par del día transcurrir.

Buscaba evitarla, cuándo adquiría un mínimo de valentía por las niñas que la avergonzaban y molestaban diciéndole aquello que ya sabía e iba a tratar de hablar. Sin embargo, si alguien trataba de meterse con ella y mayormente cuándo los niños del parque se le acercaban para jugar, ese chico descendía de su área y solía espantarlos con algunos golpes, miradas y patadas.

Era tan sobreprotector como su primo lo fue en épocas cercanas.

A pesar de cuán brusco solía ser, quizás dentro de él aún residía algo que rescatar, a lo que aferrarse con frenesí para jamás soltar. O eso le gustaba pensar, cuándo le veía volver a su espacio técnicamente designado murmurándole que su _"gracias"_ apenas audible no le interesaba. Era un niño muy extraño.

Sin notarlo, ese pelinegro iba ganando gran parte del tiempo en que solía pensar, divagando entre las memorias y tratando de razonar con sus infantiles conclusiones que era lo que necesitaba ese chico de ella para persistentemente tenerla al alcance.

Un gesto indiferente le fue dedicado cuándo él la descubrió tras la larga valoración de la que era objeto por su propia culpa; elegante y desdeñoso solía ser a pesar de que su trato habitual evolucionara a uno de _conocidos_.

Fue cuestión de un día, cuándo por primera vez notó que él ya no la miraba todo el tiempo.

Había lapsos cuándo giraba levemente su rostro a la derecha, tras otro enorme arbusto y permanecía detallando ahí; la única vez que se encontraron de nuevo, enfrentándose cara a cara, él señaló el mismo sitio que divisaba y negó con su cabeza, señalándole que no debía ir.

Quiso no darle importancia, obedecer pues sabía que no tenía porque decirle una orden tan extraña sin una buena razón, pero la curiosidad natural de su tierna infancia le hizo cuestionarse y tratar de imaginar que había ahí que no le estaba permitido acercarse.

Algo parecido a una respuesta le llegó por casualidad la mañana siguiente, cuándo se enteró que ya no era una persona, sino dos quienes la acosaban. Un hombre que trataba a toda costa de esconder sus rasgos tras el arbusto mientras ella caminaba por la vereda lateral y el niño que aparentemente la cuidaba del hombre de gran tamaño que no se dejaba captar por sus inocentes ojos color perla.

Desde ese suceso y los siguientes siete días el pelinegro los miraría a ambos a la vez.

Era un día nublado, el último día del mes de noviembre, cuándo su padre le anunció antes de acudir al jardín escolar que irían más tarde lo normal a recogerla, pues la mayoría de los sirvientes e incluso los de menor rango en la casa principal estarían preparando el evento con el que se recibiría a un importante embajador de un país con el que haría negocios.

No le extrañó que fuera más importante un extraño que la hija no deseada, así que sólo asintió.

Su familia era un estricto clan en dónde las reglas a respetar eran aún más valoradas que la definición real del honor que les impulsaba a seguirlas. Quien quebraba una regla no sólo estaba infravalorando al orgullo, la educación y la dignidad de una de las castas más respetadas desde el inicio de su noble historia, sino que también desmoralizaba su propia alma.

No podría haber peor ofensa para la familia Hyuuga.

Esa misma tarde, balanceándose torpemente en un columpio mientras sentía una opresión anormal en su pecho fue que le invadió la sensación de que las cosas andaban mal. Por un evento festivo del que su padre jamás se acordó, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían retirado hace ya bastante tiempo, gritando alegres cuánto amaban las festividades y las salidas tempranas.

Alzó su mirada, buscando a quién últimamente deseaba encontrar; un pequeño de ojos obsidiana y con una imperceptible mueca de mal humor delineada en la comisura de sus labios. Deseó que por lo menos una vez no sólo bajara de aquél lugar para espantar niños que la incomodaban con muchos abrazos y un incesante vocabulario, sino para charlar.

Tal vez, si tan sólo pudiera bajar a hablar una vez, no sería egoísta y dejaría que la ignorara toda su infancia. Porque, aunque él siempre buscaba la manera de evitarla, nunca dejó de mirarla desde la lejanía.

Dispuesta a no seguir temerosa en la soledad, lo llamó. —N-n-ni-niño…— Con un interminable tartamudeo que terminó por captar en su radar le prestó medianamente su atención; él examinaba al mismo arbusto dónde el hombre misterioso solía pasar las tardes de la anterior semana.

La joven comenzó a tintar de varios tonos rojizos sus mejillas, azorada por la vergüenza y la carga de emociones que necesitaba desahogar. No sólo era la pena de tener que mantener firmeza y hablar con un desconocido pero amable niño, también era algo de coraje que no conseguía hacer notar por ningún medio; realmente no la estaba escuchando.

Si sus palabras no salían, trataría de confrontarlo, persiguiendo con sus orbes blancos aquellos ojos color negro que había adquirido la costumbre de ver; mucho se asombró cuándo ese chico le esquivó el contacto visual, negándose a encontrarse de nuevo con sus luceros curiosos. —Lárgate…—Le había dicho, con un potente y maduro timbre, impropio de la edad que aparentaba; seguramente iría en primero de escuela, apenas un año mayor. Descendió hasta ella, atontada en el pensamiento de que era la primera vez que escuchaba el sonido de su voz. —Tienes que largarte ahora mismo, ¿me entiendes? —Habló por segunda vez, sin cesar sus ojeadas al arbusto contiguo.

—N-no pu-puedo. —Masculló la niña con verdadera agonía. Odiaba tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo por ser medianamente entendible, el niño chasqueó la lengua con molestia; advirtió que de entre su mano derecha sobresalía un delgado objeto alargado, color gris metálico. No reconoció de que se trataba, pero al momento en que él se percató, trató de esconderlo en su misma mano. —M-mi pa-padre d-dijo q-que…

—Hmp. —Profirió para callarla. Su actitud era tan áspera que logró hacerla sentir herida por unos segundos, minimizada ante una imponente figura contra la cuál no tendría nada que hacer más que ser su sombra. Él la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole seguir repitiéndose cuán patética era; la diferencia de fuerza fue notable para su cuerpo menuda cuándo comenzó a arrastrarla con él. —Entonces, tendré que llevarte.

—P-pe-pe-pe-ro…

—No hagas ruido. —Susurró, soltándola brevemente para silenciarla con la palma de su mano. No costó mucho darse cuenta que esta vez no era un asunto con el que deseara tratar o no, algo mucho más grave se escondía tras sus palabras.

Súbitamente la quietud del parque le fue asfixiante, como el preludio de un aterrador desastre. Quedamente su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, cerrando su garganta ante el temor de lo desconocido y acelerando su pulso.

Intentaba coger aire con la boca, tragando grandes bocanadas, en vano intentando tranquilizarse. El chico solo podía maldecir en voz baja, dándole palmadas en el hombro sin saber muy bien como actuar a continuación. Era por eso que no le agradaba el contacto con las personas. —Oye, tienes que calmarte o esto se pondrá peor. —Farfulló en su oído, recibiendo un asentimiento.

Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…

El viento comenzó a silbar, estremeciendo cada uno de sus sentidos. Las hojas crujiendo bajo la suela de varios pares de zapatos, aunado a las risas varoniles de tres o cuatro enormes hombres con aspecto rudo no hicieron feliz a la niña, quien empezaba temblar por dentro.

Cada uno de peor aspecto que el otro, todos con una tez de tonalidad oscura. El color exótico de sus ojos, variando entre verde, azul, morado y rojo le hizo suponer que no eran reales, alguna especie de pupilentes. Llevaban sobre sus rostros máscaras de malla femenina, con el área de los ojos descubierta y su brillante, cínica y malvada sonrisa bailando descaradamente ante los frustrados niños que buscaban con la mirada por los alrededores a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. — ¿Hyuuga, verdad? Precisamente la primogénita…

—Es hermoso cuándo las coincidencias hacen de la vida tan simple, ¿no es así? —Acotó con burla el de mayor estatura, cruzando sus brazos con comodidad. —Realmente creí que sería mucho más complicado encontrar a la niñata que heredará todo el imperio de papi.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Gritó con violencia el pelinegro, escudando a la aterrada chiquilla que se oponía a dejarle con todo eso. El niño, encrespando sus nervios por ver que ella no cedía ante su protección optó por lanzarla con brusquedad tras él, obligándola a resguardarse tras su espalda. Se quedó ahí, sin objetar, su mente seguía enfocada en esas personas tan peligrosas y el hecho de que no entendía nada debido a la fuerte impresión. —Están demasiado viejos para esta clase de sitios, mejor lárguense. —Retó él, con sus ojos destellando en puro odio.

—Creo que tú sabes, llevas días mirándome desde el árbol, mocoso. —Burló el que la pelinegra reconoció de la misma estatura que aquél que no se dejaba ver. Llevó sus manos a la boca, completamente perturbada. —Bien, basta de charla y vayan por la Hyuuga sin daños graves, que la mercancía es valiosa. Al chiquillo, como quieran…

— ¡Corre!

Aún en medio de la confusión acató por inercia la orden, apurando el máximo paso que era capaz de dar con el niño jalando de su mano y exigiéndole una mejor condición. Los hombres se apresuraron tras ellos, teniendo la enorme ventaja de las largas piernas y el organismo mejor preparado para esos asuntos, vaticinándoles que no tardarían en darles alcance.

Él jadeaba desesperado, tratando con todas su fuerzas de arrastrar a la chica para que corriera a la par que él. Hinata impulsaba el aire cada vez con mayor fuerza, tosiendo fuertemente hasta el punto de empezar a engullir sangre; nunca había sido la de mejor condición física en su familia, al grado de que no podía terminar cinco vueltas al edificio escolar sin desmayarse.

Pronto sus paso se hicieron pesados, forzando a su compañero a cargar con el peso de ella también, alentado la carrera en la que cada vez los adultos estaban más cerca; no llevaban más que diez minutos corriendo cuándo sentían que sería el fin. — ¡Muévete! —Gritó desesperado el niño.

Un paso en falso hizo que la de tez pálida se terminara por desplomar, halando consigo a quien le ayudara. La sangre empezó a fluir con mayor rudeza de su garganta y no parecía detenerse, alrededor de un minuto después fue atrapada por la mano salvaje de uno de sus perseguidores, atajándola del corto cabello y causándole dolor al estampar su tierno rostro contra el pavimento. —Malditos, no fue tan sencillo…

— ¡Suéltala! —Exigió él, dando un ligero salto a la derecha, en actitud y pose defensiva. —Hazlo ya…—Balbuceó, mientras sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. El verla sangrando, con raspones y magulladuras en la cara hizo hervir su sangre de rabia, incitándolo a atacar sin piedad a un hombre adulto que le superaba con creces tanto en altura cómo en peso.

—N-no t-te preo-preocupes y h-huye…—Susurró con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuándo el mastodonte pateó su cabeza.

—Cállate, cuándo hablas es muy molesto pequeña zorrita…

—Bastardo, hijo de puta…

El sólo ver como su menudo cuerpo intentaba pelear con el que la mantenía contra el suelo le hizo desear gritar con toda su fuerza, ayudarlo, pedirles que se la llevaran y a ese niño lo dejaran en paz. ¿Qué les había hecho? No fue consciente de cómo se desarrollaron los hechos a partir de la última vez que tosió sangre y en su cabeza no había más que un zumbido doloroso que la mareaba hasta casi desmayarla.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que sentía que en cualquier momento sus carnes se abrirían y el órgano danzaría a su acelerado ritmo de frenesí fuera del cuerpo.

El sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia se hizo vagamente presente, mientras el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a abandonarla. La fragilidad de su pecho fue contenida por otro, dónde el corazón latía tan tranquilo cómo si estuviera por morir, demasiado frío para ser un arrullo, demasiado imponente para no tranquilizar al suyo. Sentía un par de brazos delgados aplastarla con vehemencia, logrando que exprimiera cada gota de su último esfuerzo al tratar en vano de liberarse. Él la sostenía contra sí mismo, demasiado temeroso para poder sostenerse de pie sin caer al primer intento. —Hinata…

Escuchó como un murmullo, suave, agradable; fugazmente se preguntó cómo conocería su nombre. Mas voces inundaron el lugar, todas preguntando lo que había pasado exactamente, nadie parecían poder sacar de su trance a la persona que la sostenía como un valioso tesoro, defendiendo su sitio junto a ella como si realmente fuera importante.

En sus ojos se delineó tenuemente la figura de un niño que la mantenía contra su ser, impregnando sus manos con sangre. Y en la última de la tarde, de sus labios afloró una pequeña sonrisa.

**N/dp:** 3:14 am ¿Incoherencias? Favor de quejarse con el elefante rosado que me está saludando desde el inodoro de mi casa… Ammm, ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? La verdad, no quería sacar esta idea pues algo similar ya está publicado (Y con similar me refiero a una sola palabra igual y yo lo considero una vil copia, soy muy estricta conmigo en ese aspecto) Sucede que originalmente iba a ser un drabble, pero me quedo bastante más largo e igual salió una idea para hacerlo long-fic. Si no es aceptado pues lo dejaría así, como one-short, quizá editando un poquito aquí y allá para cerrar el final.

Y respecto a esas hermosas personas que esperan que actualice _"Decolora_" les tengo la noticia de que estoy intentando escribir y ya tengo varias maneras de seguir. La verdadera razón de que lo pausara un rato es que me sentí una vil plagiadora cuándo de la nada cinco o seis historias de _"Hinata oscura"_ empezaron a publicarse a la par de la mía. No quiero que me digan que _"es similar a tal…"_ por lo que me deprimí y hasta pensé en dejarlo ser, adaptándolo a one-short, pero viendo que hubo chicas que me apoyaron pese a todo (Y Naruto, que no iba a ser interés romántico pero parece ser que muchas no lo soportan -.-U) dentro de poco actualizaré, todo depende de que ánimos ande.

La verdad, ando deprimida para escribir. Pero como a la vez es un desahogo no me molestaré si nadie toma en cuenta esto, o me dice que es una porquería y que como escritora muero de hambre (Si hasta me da risa esos comentarios, se ve que les importo tanto para hacerme saber que me odian, gracias :D) Ya saben, de todo se acepta, y si no hay una persona caritativa a la que le interese también es comprendido, perdón de antemano si es un asco, pero tenía que salir a la luz para que pueda escribir en paz. Besos de galleta, a quien llegó a esta parte de la nota :D

PD: Ayer asesiné a mi teclado, me creí ingeniera en sistemas de computación y se ocurrió desarmarlo para arreglarlo :D Las faltas ortográficas vienen del teclado en pantalla que es una molestia usar…


End file.
